What A Drag
by Jonsdottir
Summary: Forced to spend the summer at his cousin's house Ben suffers the ultimate humiliation in the hands of his cousin in her attempts to serve him some humble pie. Emasculation. In high heels and skirts Ben faces the challenge of surviving summer. As a girl.
1. Out of the closet and into the fryingpan

What A Drag!

Chapter One – Stepping out of the closet (or 'The push out of the closet and into the frying-pan')

"What? No!" the brunette exclaimed, vibrant green eyes narrowing in defiance. "I don't want to go to Gwen's for the summer! If I can't go with Grandpa I'll just stay here!" crossing his arms over his chest he stomped his right foot firmly onto the ground.

The man ran a hand through his brown hair and sighed. "Ben, you have to understand that your mother and I can't possibly leave you here alone for the summer." Having to deal with a tantrum was not on his agenda for the day, he was stressed enough.

"Then don't go on your stupid trip!" It was unfair of him and he knew it, but did his parents really think he wanted to spend his whole vacation with his cousin while they were off having a second honeymoon? Heck no! Why should they have fun while he was off rotting away at his stupid cousin's.

"Ben," a calm voice began. "I know it's unfortunate, but there isn't any other way. I know you looked forward to the sport's center, but I promise we'll go next year. I really think you should go to your aunt and uncle's, I have enough to worry about with Vera being sick and all. I can't worry about you at home alone, too." the man peered down on him with gentle eyes.

Ben turned and looked at his grandfather. He looked tired. Tired and old. The revelation was almost too much for Ben, to see the man who had always been his hero look like the old man he really was. The sad look in his eyes did nothing to ease Ben's thoughts. "I..." He sighed in defeat. "I'll go." If it was for Grandpa Max he'd endure. Possibly.

Max Tennyson nodded and rustled his grandson's hair affectionately. "Great. Now hurry up and pack a bag or two and we'll get going."

A pair of green eyes looked up at him from underneath brown bangs. "In the Rustbucket?" he asked hopefully, wanting a chance to spend some time with hiss grandfather before having to say good bye.

Shaking his head Max rubbed the back of his neck. "No, sorry Ben, but your parents are dropping you off before we head to the airport. It would too long for me to get to Vera's hospital with the RV. I'm going to fly over there. Her neighbour Marty is keeping an eye at her until I arrive, but I'm still worried about her."

"Ah. Okay." he looked over his shoulder and saw his parents loading bags into the car, giving them a heated glare before turning to his grandfather again. "Well... I'd better start packing then." with a sigh he turned around and walked into the house. He took a right through the foyer and walked past the dining room. As he reached the end of the short hallway he opened the door on his left.

He breathed a sigh of relieve as he closed the door behind him, the relative darkness of his room comfortingly enveloping him. Spending a whole summer with his aunt and uncle, not to mention his cousin, would totally suck. Opening his closet he began pulling things off of the hangers and pushing it into his bag, not caring to fold anything. His aunt was probably going to iron everything anyway. And even if she wasn't, he could probably charm her into it. After all, he was adorable.

As he walked toward the door he turned around, scanning the room to see if there was something important he had forgotten. He eyed the bag with his inline skates and after a moments hesitation he grabbed it before walking out of the room, stopping to grab his toothbrush and toiletries before joining his parents by the car.

Carl Tennyson looked up as a bag landed by his feet. "You all done?" he asked, picking up the bag and tried to place the bag in the trunk. He knew the hours of Tetris as a teen would pay off eventually. As Ben didn't answer but just mumbled something Carl bit back a groan. In their attempts to raise a strong-willed independent child he and Sandra may have let him get away with a bit too much.

Closing the trunk he turned to Ben and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. It won't be that bad. You'll meet new people and have fun, so tuck in that lip and stop moping and get in the car."

'Moping'? Ben would show him 'moping'! Was his dad too big an airhead to recognise that he was not 'moping' and purely expressing his immense disgruntlement!

The glare that was sent Carl's way promised that he probably would have to sleep with one eye open after they got back from vacation. 'Kids these days, I swear!' he thought to himself as he opened the door and sat down, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. With a final look in the rear-view mirror he saw his father opening a book while his son crossed his arms over his chest and started to pout in earnest.

Shaking his head he turned the ignition and put the car in gear, slowly backing out from the driveway. "Here we go." he muttered to himself, glancing over to his smiling wife. "Beach, here we come." he picked up her slender hand a pressed a kiss to her palm.

The smile he received was radiant. If his wife would smile like that more often he didn't care how much his unruly teen would pout and sulk.

xXxOoOxXx

"Gwendolyn, did you change the sheets in the guest bedroom?" a low raspy voice shouts up the staircase.

A hand tucked away a stray lock of orange hair as she stood up and smoothed put the small creases on the bed. "Yes." she yelled back. "And I brought in fresh towels, too. Just like you asked."

She threw a glance out the window and guessed they would be here soon. Chaos had ruled ever since her aunt had called early that morning, asking if her dweeb of a cousin could stay with them over the summer. Of course her parents had said 'Yes. We'd love to have him.'. She, however, had her doubts.

She could remember it like it was yesterday, the last time they had spent a summer together. They had been thirteen and Gwen had just gotten her first bra. She had been at her karate Dojo when he showed up with Grandpa Max. She had been in a hurry and decided to change at home. When she had grabbed her bag her shirt fell out. When she had picked it up Ben saw her bra on the mat. He picked it up with his thumb and index-finger, staring at the pink device.

"Give it back!" she had yelled, making Ben look from the thing in his hand to her, then back to the thing. She had reached to grab it but at the same time Ben made a disgusted face and screamed in disgust, throwing the pink bra halfway across the room.

Directly into the face of the cutest boy in class. Her secret crush. Tyler Adams.

As soon as she saw the blond boy grabbing at his face in panic, trying to pull it off his face she turned and ran.

She had run into a park as far away as she could, hiding behind the bushes, her back up against a tree, she started crying. How was she ever to show her face at the dojo again? In school?

At that moment she had sworn to take revenge on her cousin, no matter how long it took.

It had been dark before they found her. Grandpa Max had been the first one to see her. As the sharp light from the flashlight moved away from her face and she could see once more she had run into his comforting arms and started to cry again.

Gwen looked back from the window and punched the pillow. No matter what, she would get her revenge this summer. And it would taste sweet.

xXxOoOxXx

"Are you sure it's not an inconvenience for you?" Sandra asked after the initial hug to both Frank and Lily. Her eyes were a bit uncertain. It really wasn't right of her to force her son onto them. They probably had their own plans for summer. Not to mention how horrible a mother they would think she was, just leaving her baby like that! Perhaps they should stay after all...

"Nonsense, Sandra." Lily smiled and took her hands in hers, making Sandra focus on her. "It's been such a long time since the kids spent any time together, and we haven't seen Ben since the game last year. It'll be great!" she assured her sister in law.

Carl and Frank shook hands. "Thank you for doing this on such short notice."

Frank shook his head. "No problem, really. It was just a bit of a shock that aunt Vera got sick all of a sudden. Dad really have to go take care of her, and you and Sandra need to take care of each other. Just leave Ben to us. He'll be fine."

"Yeah. You're probably right. I'm sorry it's been so long, though." he said, looking a little embarrassed.

Frank smiled. "Hey, I haven't exactly been banging on your doorstep either. We have our own families and lives, but I must admit that it's good to see you and Sandra and Dad and Ben again."

Carl grimaced. "Yeah, speaking of Ben... um... I don't really know how to say this so I'll just say it outright."

Frank raised a brow and pushed up his glasses. "I'm listening"

"He's a bit of a brat." Carl said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Frank snorted and laughed out loud. "Ah. Oh... okay." he breathed in between snorts, rubbing his chin. "If that's all I think I can handle it." he sniggered. "I thought you were going to say he was some delinquent, or that he sacrificed cats to some dark lord while cutting himself and singing 'Kumbaya' backwards in an attempt to destroy the world as we know it. You know, the usual teen rebellion stuff."

He grinned. "No, no dead cats, but we have had less reports of moles in the area."

"Then by all means, let the boy continue! I'll even vote for him if he runs for president!"

They both laughed.

xXxOoOxXx

After the fourth hug from his mother Ben was beginning to feel squashed. "Mom! Enough already!" he cried and pushed her away. "Didn't you dump me here for a reason?" he asked, at least trying to hold back the malice from his voice.. "You have a plane to catch." he took a step back, trying to get out of reach, but at the hurt look in his mothers eyes at his words he sighed and gave her a quick hug. "You should hurry."

"Yeah, we should. You behave now, okay?" Carl said, placing a heavy hand on Ben's shoulder. At first Ben only glared at him but then he nodded. Ruffling the boy's hair he walked over to the car.

As Max walked up to his grandson he was enveloped in a hug. Taken by surprise he just smiled and patted the boys back. "Take care and be nice." he said. Ben just grimaced.

"Say hello to aunt Vera and tell her I wish her to get better fast."

"I will." after Ben let him go he gave both his son and his wife a hearty hug before turning to Gwen. "Gwen, my dear! You look more beautiful every time I see you! I promise I'll visit again, soon."

She smiled and stepped in to hug him. "Bye Grandpa Max!"

After all the good byes were said they stood by the car as it pulled out from the kerb. Before driving off Carl pulled his window down and leaned out. "Remember, Ben, that whatever trouble you manage get in to, Frank will set you straight, plus you'll get it ten times worse from me when I get back!" he promised sternly. Ignoring his son's 'Whatever' he smiled and waved as he drove off.

xXxOoOxXx

After bringing his bags into his designated room for the summer he flopped down onto the bed, sprawling his limbs across the grey cover. The room was nice enough, but he certainly would have preferred his own room back home. He grunted as he threw his arm over his eyes. This summer was gonna be such a drag.

He sighed and got up from the bed. He might as well take the bull by its horns and face his cousin. Walking out of the room he wandered downstairs into the living room where Frank Tennyson was currently reading the paper.

"Hello, uncle." he said, smiling the usual smile he had when facing adults that was not his parents. It always made people like him. He chucked it up to him being adorable. He knew he was. At least when he wanted to be.

Frank lowered the paper and saw his nephew. "Hi Ben. Do you need anything?" he asked.

Ben shook his head, looking sheepishly. "I was just wondering where Gwen was. I haven't said hello to her yet."

Nodding in approval Frank motioned towards the kitchen. "I think she's in the kitchen or the garden."

"Thanks." Ben said, turning around.

Raising his paper once more Frank turned his attention back to the paper. 'Just rebelling against the parents, I guess.' he thought to himself.

In the kitchen he found his aunt Lily but no Gwen. He said 'Hi' to her and was just about to go through the patio doors when she called him back. "Yes?" he asked, turning around.

"Can you be a dear and take this with you? It's some snacks for you and Gwen." she smiled handing him a tray.

Ben took the tray. "Yeah. Sure. Thank you."

Once in the garden he walked over to the table by the pool placing the tray of lemonade and sandwiches on it. "Gwen?" he said, scanning the garden.

"Yeah?" came a voice directly behind him.

Ben spun around, stepping on his own foot as he started to sway dangerously. "Aaah!" he shouted , waiving his arms in a feeble attempt at regaining his balance. Seeing no other way as he started to fall backwards he grabbed the closest thing for support.

Gwen.

With a scream Gwen was yanked forward by Ben and they both fell into the awaiting pool.

The cool water was such a sharp contrast to the heat on land that Ben drew a sharp breath, swallowing water. He was beginning to feel panic when a hand closed around his arm and pulled him up. Once he had his head above the surface he started coughing.

"Are you okay?" came Gwen's concerned voice. No matter how much she wanted revenge, drowning Ben was not the way she had envisioned it.

After a series of coughs and dry-heaves Ben turned to his cousin, furious. "Are you insane?" he yelled. "Pushing me into the pool?"

Gwen just stared at him. "Push... Hey! You were the one acting like a giant klutz, pulling me into the pool!"

Ben's cheeks heated but he ignored it. "You don't sneak up on people like that! You just don't!" he insisted, growling.

She scoffed. "And since when did you become such an authority in the proper way to behave?"

"Just shut up!" he said, splashing water at her.

"Kyah!" Gwen shot out, pulling her arm back and then whipping it forward, splashing en with a wave of water.

He coughed once more as he rubbed his eyes.

"What is going on out here?" came the anxious voice of Lily Tennyson as she stepped out onto the patio. As she saw the two kids in the pool, fully clothed and splashing each other with water her eyes narrowed. "Gwendolyn and Ben Kirby Tennyson, get out of that pool this instant! You're behaving like children."

As the two in the pool noticed her they turned to her and began to explain how it was the other's fault that they ended up in the pool.

"Mom! He pulled me in!"

"Did not! She scared me on purpose and pushed me!"

"You're just a klutz, tripping over your own feet!"

"I almost drowned, auntie!"

"Who in their right mind tries to breathe underwater? Or perhaps you're a fish? You smell like one, anyway!"

"Well, I didn't try drowning the guest in the pool!"

"That's enough! Both of you!" Lily rasped out. "Get inside and change. The next time either of you decide to take a swim in the pool use swimsuits!" She watched the two drenched teens climb out of the pool and dejectedly trotting for the patio door while whispering to each other. "Wait! Shoes, socks and clothes off outside." Both teens whirled round to give her a look like she was crazy.

"I'll go and get you some towels, but I am not letting you two drench my floors and carpets with the pool-water. Chlorine is impossible to get out!" she walked past them and went inside the kitchen in her quest for towels.

"This is all your fault!" Ben hissed, shivering.

"Like I made you jump in the pool and pull me with you? You are way stupider than you look, quite the feat, actually." she drawled, pointedly not looking at her cousin.

Ben was doing a grand impression of a goldfish when Lily returned with two towels.

"Here," she said, handing a fluffy towel to Ben and another to Gwen. "Now, get out of those wet clothes and hurry upstairs."

Ben glared at Gwen before taking his towel and walking around some bushes. He quickly pulled off his shirt and tied the towel around his waist before removing his shoes, socks and pants. He gathered the wet clothes and walked back to the door where Lily grabbed the wet clothes and ushered him upstairs.

He ignored the look from his uncle as he raced up the stairs and into his room, practically slamming the door behind him. After he had changed out of his wet underwear he pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and a green shirt, throwing himself on the bed he reached for his DS with the new Sumo Slammer VI and turned it on.

If this day was anything to go by, it was going to be a long summer.

xXxOoOxXx

The next morning Gwen groaned as she hit the snooze on her alarm. Desperately hoping that yesterdays events had been a bad dream she pulled her pillow over her head as she heard the birds chirping.

When her clock once more started to beep she turned it off and decided to get up. Instead of pulling on jeans and a tee she opted for her bikini. It was a nice morning and she might as well get a little exercise in. She was probably a little slower than usual since she hadn't had a meet with the swim-team for weeks. Her martial arts training had taken up a lot of her time in order to get that black belt.

Glancing over to the wall she felt a surge of pride as she saw the numerous medals and trophies, ribbons and diplomas. The most recent document being her first degree black belt certificate. After that the medal of placing third in the last Swimming District Championship.

She grinned to herself before grabbing the towel hanging on her closet door and heading downstairs.

xXxOoOxXx

Ben scanned the neighbourhood as he sped down the street. Fluidly pushing himself forward as the wind rustled in the trees above him. He loved his pair of green and black Rollerblades. They were perfect for letting out steam and to take his mind off of things. It wasn't so bad here, he thought to himself. 'As long as Gwen isn't here, at least.'

Just as he looked to his side, scanning for cars, about to turn and cross the street, he ran into something. He felt himself connecting with a hard surface that knocked him on his ass with a shout. It wasn't the first time Ben ran into something, it was just that most of the times, they didn't talk to him.

"What the hell?" came the angry voice across from Ben. Ben lifted his head from the pavement and thanked his lucky star that helmets were such an awesome invention. Too bad there wasn't some kind of ass-cushion, too. He'd like one right about now. He shook his head groggily and met a pair of angry dark eyes. "Um... hi?"

"Don't 'hi' me!" the stranger growled. "You should try watching were you're going! Dumbass!" he said, standing up.

Ben stared wide-eyed at the person in front of him. He didn't look that much older than him, a year or two, maybe, but he looked freaking huge from where Ben was currently half sitting, half laying on the ground, his dark hair and stern face not helping either. "Um... yeah. Sorry. Never gonna happen again!" he said, forcing a grin, trying not to think about what would happen if the muscled teen in front of him decided an apology just wasn't good enough.

"Better not!" the dark haired stranger said walking past him.

Ben visibly relaxed and breathed out. Laying his head back down on the ground he saw the now upside-down teen walk down the street for a few more yards before getting into an equally upside-down green car.

Ben pulled himself together and was just about to pick himself off of the pavement when he heard a voice calling.

"Kevin! Hey, wait up!" a dark skinned boy hurried up to the green car and started talking to the boy Ben had all but rammed.

Ben though this was an excellent opportunity to cross the street and head back.

xXxOoOxXx

When Ben got back from his 'run' he sat down in the hallway and began pulling off his Rollerblades. He placed then on the side of the shoerack and put his helmet besides it. Going up to his room he began to remove his elbow and knee-pads.

It was a warm morning and Ben was beginning to feel a little too hot for comfort so he decided to take a swim in the pool. He quickly changed and hurried downstairs, towel in hand. After bidding his aunt a good morning he walked up to the pool.

"Oh, so you're here?" he said, placing his towel in one of the lounge-chairs.

Gwen just looked up at him in the middle of a stroke and swam on. "I live here, actually. You?"

Ben grunted. "Not funny." He walked up to the edge and jumped in, tucking his legs under his chin, shouting 'Cannonball' as he fell.

Gwen got splashed and stood up, prepared to dunk his head underwater until he stopped being such a brat, that is, until she had an idea. "Hey, Ben." she said sweetly, swimming over to the floating boy.

He raised a brow and threw her a suspicious glance. "You almost sound nice and it's creeping me out. What do you want?" he asked before giving off an impression of a fountain, a beam of water shooting from his lips.

Gwen frowned in disgust. "I have a suggestion. We'll have a bet."

"A bet?" Ben stood up, wiping water off of his face.

Gwen nodded. "We can't keep arguing for the rest of the summer, right?" her eyes narrowed at Ben's noncommittal shrug of the shoulders but she continued anyway. "Right. So I suggest we have a bet. The winner takes it all."

"And that means what?"

Gwen bit her lip. She hadn't really worked that detail out yet. Well, she'd just have to wing it then. "Well... how about the one who wins gets the other as a slave for the rest of the summer?"

Ben perked up at this. "Really? You mean it? For the whole summer?" he asked.

"Yeah. We might as well get it over with so we can stop fighting all the time."

Ben nodded. "Okay. But what kind of bet?"

"Maybe not a bet as much as a competition." Gwen suggested. "How about karate?" she grinned.

"No way! I vote soccer." came the instant reply.

"Well, since it's a competition it shouldn't be too unfair..."she said, ignoring the look Ben shot her. "How about swimming?" she asked innocently.

Ben seemed to ponder the suggestion before nodding. "Sure." The idea of having his irritating cousin as his personal servant for the summer was very tempting.

"Excellent. How about the fastest to finish two laps wins?"

Ben nodded and made his way to the shallow edge of the pool. "You coming?" he asked as Gwen didn't follow.

"Now?" she asked. Seeing Ben's exasperated expression she shook her head and joined him. "Mights as well, then. Two laps." she said. "On three."

"One.."

"Two.."

"Three!"

And they were off. Gwen let Ben take the lead as he came closer to the edge off the pool, but while he turned around she dived and kicked off with her feet before swimming as fast as she could towards the finish.

It had been a short and anticlimactic, but she had won. The look of despair on Ben's face was priceless as he realised that he had lost. Looking at her cousin an evil grin spread across her face. She opened her mouth and mimed three words at him. The look of anguish on his face was almost revenge enough.

Almost.

Ben blanched. How could everything have gone so wrong? He was certain he had it in the bag! He groaned as Gwen's unspoken words rang in his head.

"I own you."

xXxOoOxXx

Once he had gotten dressed after the shower he dejectedly trotted across the hall to Gwen's room. His stomach hurt and he knew that whatever Gwen wanted of him it was no way near good. His palms were beginning to sweat as he turned the handle and opened the door. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw clothes come flying towards him. He ducked as a heavy belt with copper hoops flew past him. "Um... Gwen?" he asked, carefully taking a step into the room, letting the door close behind him.

He could hear her muttering to herself. "No, no, no, no. Not good!" Ben once more had to evade a projectile flung towards him. This time it was a brown boot with clattering buckles.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking up to her.

Gwen straightened herself and took a step away from the closet. "I'm searching for something." she said, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

Ben rolled his eyes. "I guessed that much, but what are you looking for?"

The evil smile on her face reappeared. "You just have to wait and see."

Ben did indeed have to wait. Half an hour later he heard Gwen's triumphant shout and he looked up from her desk where he had been doodling on a stray piece of paper seeing as how Gwen didn't even have one measly little comic-book to read. He saw her walk over to where he was seated and she shoved a bundle of clothes into his face.

"Change." was all she said.

One word.

It terrified Ben.

"Um... change? Change what?" he asked, swallowing.

Gwen rolled her eyes and let go of the clothes, letting them fall into Ben's lap. "Clothes, of course, dweeb."

Ben's face began heating up. Change clothes? Into this? He was pretty sure that the striped thing on his lap was a skirt. "No." he said, looking up at Gwen with more conviction than he felt.

He gulped as Gwen raised a well-plucked brow and bent down over him. "Listen here, Benji, either you put that on, or I will use you as my personal punching-bag for the duration of this vacation. And do believe me when I say that before you have any opportunity to tell mom and dad about it, I'll silence you for good." She gave him a sweet smile as she grew silent.

Ben was unsure about it but he nodded. She probably wanted some blackmail material of him in a skirt. He breathed a sigh of relief as she backed away, giving him some much needed personal space. He looked down on the bunch of clothes and stood up. As he was about to leave the room Gwen stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"To my room and change!"

Gwen chuckled. "Hardly. There's a folding-screen over there. You're staying in my sight so you can't run away and hide behind my parents."

Ben glared at her. Normally he wouldn't care what threats of bodily harm were flung his way, but he knew for a fact that Gwen was deadly serious. He had watched her as she won a tournament last year, and boy, did he not want to be on the receiving end of a beating from Gwen. Totally humiliation was to be preferred. He swallowed a groan as he walked over to the screen.

He had just removed his shirt when a pink object and a small cardboard box was thrown over the top of the screen. Ben bent over and looked at the new articles of clothing. To his horror it was a pink bra with tiny embroidered flowers. The box had a picture on it, a picture of a woman's hips and a pair of underwear. No. His mind screamed at him to run but he picked up the two pieces of lingerie, staring at them unseeingly. "Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"Care to tell me why you threw underwear at me?" he asked, a nervous shudder in his voice.

"So you can complete the ensemble. I'm sorry but the bra is an old one of mine, I have only used it once, though, years ago. The hipsters are new, Pierre Robert makes very comfortable panties. Be grateful." she briefly gritted her teeth at the thought of the incident when she was thirteen, but the prospect of Ben wearing women's lingerie made her smile.

"I am not wearing that!" he said firmly, tossing them back over the screen.

Gwen just picked them up and walked behind it, thrusting them into Ben's chest. "Either you put it on, or I will. And if you force me to do it, I can't guarantee that you'll have the same... equipment as when we started!"

Ben grabbed the underwear without a word and turned around, cursing silently. He decided to take the lesser of two evils first. The underwear couldn't be as bad as the bra, right? Opening the box he pulled out a pair of purple panties. He grimaced. Removing his own pants and underwear he stepped into the... panties. Even the word felt wrong in his head. The feel of them against his legs was entirely different than his usual boxers. They clung to his body and it felt soft against his skin, even though they stretched uncomfortably. Once they were in place, or as in place as they could, Ben wondered if this maybe wasn't worse than the bra.

Ben had never been a fan of tighty-whities, in fact, he didn't like tight underwear at all! And here he was, in the tightest underwear he had ever tried on. This just felt so wrong! He wasn't supposed to wear stuff like this! He swore loudly as he reached for the skirt. It was a dark green with small stripes of blue and red crossing each other. He sighed as he pulled it over his thighs and onto his hips, pulling up the zipper and buttoning it up.

Now his eyes fell on the pink bra. His stomach churned as he reached out and picked it up. In theory he knew how it was supposed to go, but it was easier said than done. Ben had grabbed the two ends of the bra and was trying to close it. No such luck. Annoyed, Ben tried to fasten it while the cups were on his back, he got it closed, but he didn't manage to turn the bra around once it was closed. He groaned.

He wanted to bang his head on the wall in frustration. This devil-device was getting the better of him. He unhitched the bra and walked around the screen. "I..."

Gwen tried not to laugh when she saw her cousin come out from behind the screen half dressed, she really did.

Ben glared at his cousin as she doubled over and started laughing while clutching her stomach. He crossed his hands over his chest and waited, bra still in hand. His foot tapping impatiently. "Okay, if you're going to laugh yourself into getting an aneurysm I'm going to get dressed!" he said as the laughter died out in Gwen wheezing, trying to breathe.

"Okay, okay." she said, holding her palms up in defeat. "I'll help you with it." she giggled as she walked around him. "Put your arms through the straps and I'll just close it."

Ben did as he was told and pulled the bra up, manoeuvring his arms through the straps. "I'll get you back for this." Ben promised through clenched teeth, glaring at Gwen over his shoulder.

Gwen just gave his back a pat as she connected the clasps on the bra. "Sure you will, tiger." she mocked. "Just a sec," she said, rummaging through a box. After a minute she returned to face Ben.

"What are those?" he gave the skin-coloured gelatinous blobs in her hand a suspicious look.

"Breastform cups." she said. "My friend and I bought a pair each a couple of years back. Before these happened." she grinned, motioning towards her chest.

Ben made a face and turned his head away. "Yeah, well it's not really happened that much since you were ten."

Gwen shot him a murderous glare before pushing one of the inlays into the cup of the bra.

"God that's cold!" Ben exclaimed. He stared down at Gwen's hands as they arranged the bra. It felt incredibly surreal. Hopefully he could get out of the clothes soon and forget this ever happened. Until Gwen started showing people pictures or something, then he'd move to Alaska or Greenland, of course.

"They'll warm up soon enough. Stop being such a baby."To make the cups stay in place she gave them a little push, making the self-adhesive fake breasts stick to Ben's chest. "Good. Now get your shirt on." she said, taking a step back.

But Ben didn't move, instead he was staring down on his chest. "I have boobs..." he said to himself, poking the bra and marvelling as it yielded softly under the pressure. "Squishy."

"Come on Ben, or are you going to stand around groping yourself all day?"

Ben looked up and stuck his tongue out to Gwen as he grabbed his chest with both hands. "Maybe I will!"

Shaking her head Gwen sat down by her desk and picked up a book. "Just tell me once you've stopped perving on yourself." she said, making a 'shoo'-ing motion with her hand, pretending to read.

Letting go of his newly acquired rack he marched over and snatched up the shirt on the floor. After trying to tangle his finger free out of the mesh shirt he pulled the green t-shirt over his head. "Hey, I have one like this at hone!" he said as he caught a glimpse of himself in Gwen's mirror. "Not as tight, though."

"That's because it's for women. Most of them are fitted. I bought it at the game against Rapid City last year, you know." Gwen said as she walked up to Ben, handing him a pair of boots. "Here, put these on, too."

"Man!" he whined as he grabbed them, heading for the chair. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" he said as he pulled the boot over his calf, grumbling at the tight fit.

"Well, since I own you I'm at liberty to make you do whatever I want!" Gwen said haughtily and grabbed her camera from the desk, taking a snapshot of Ben as he tried to stand up. His toes felt unnaturally squashed as he applied pressure on his feet, the heels didn't help his balance, either.

Ben wobbled on his feet as the placed both his feet on the floor, taking a staggering step before crashing onto the floor in a tangled heap of limbs. "I hate you!" he grunted as he laid on the floor.

"That may be, but you're so very unladylike, Benji!" she laughed, taking another picture. "I mean, no woman would sprawl like that... panties showing and all..."

Ben immediately sat up, pulling the skirt down his exposed crotch and thighs, his cheeks ablaze. "I'm not a girl! And don't make me wear things out of a god damned porno! This skirt is way too short!"

Gwen grabbed Ben's arm and helped him up. "Okay, up you go." she said, steadying the boy as he swayed. "See, you're not half-bad."

Ben violently pulled his arm out of her grip, almost falling again in the process. "Okay, you've had your laugh, now let me get out of these damned clothes!"

Gwen looked horrified by the idea. "What? No! I'm gonna show you off!"

Ben's face turned white. "Show me off? Like... this?"

"Of course silly! It wouldn't be much of a punishment if I just made you put that on."

"Punishment?" Ben echoed. What did he ever do? His conscience could actually come up with a pretty hefty list of Ben's offences, but he ignored it and proceeded to play innocent.

"For being a dweeb and making my life miserable for oh, I don't know... the last fifteen years?"

"But!" he cried. "That was like... ages ago!"

Gwen placed slim hand on her hid and threw her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, a full fifteen hours if I'm not mistaken..." she drawled. "For the rest of the summer you will be my cousin 'Jen' to each and every person we meet."

"What? For the whole summer?" Ben exclaimed, almost shouting.

"Yes. For the whole summer, slave..."

Ben stared at Gwen for a second before opening his mouth, yelling at her. "Are you insane? How the hell am I supp..." the rest of whatever the boy had on his mind was cut off by the door opening, both teens turning their heads to see who it was, his uncle walking in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we were wondering what you'd like for lun... Oh my God! Ben?" Gwen's father all but screamed as saw his nephew and the state he was in.

Ben's face flushed and his mind went numb. Oh God! What would his uncle think? What would his dad think?

After a minute of shocked silence the man had pulled himself together enough to look straight at Ben's face, trying to ignore the fact that the youth was now sporting a skirt and had miraculously developed breasts in the last hour.

With a sigh he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Ben, is there something you would like to tell your aunt and me?"

Ben's face grew even hotter if humanly possible.

Chapter one - End.


	2. Queer idea? The best kind of idea!

A/N Hello and sorry for the confusion regarding the first chapter. I was so stuck in my own little world that I forgot to mention some details. This is an AU fic, so there will be no aliens in it, sorry. Secondly, I would like to point out that (obviously) Gwen and Ben aren't as good friends as they are in AF and UA, they are more like they were in Ben 10, finding each other annoying and so on. Their attitudes towards one another haven't changed much since they were 10. Ben is also a bit more spoiled and self-centred, like he is in AF Season 3.

During the fic relationships will change, and I want to play it pretty slowly so don't hold your breath for smut, although it will become mature sooner or later, at least on my lj account.

Gwen, Ben and Alan are fifteen, Kevin and most of his friends are sixteen (or older).

What A Drag

Chapter 2 – Crossing the Void (or 'Queer Idea? The best kind of idea!')

"Ben?" his uncle urged as the teen seemed unwilling to answer.

His red face partly hidden by his hands as he had doubled over in a pathetic attempt to hide himself. Ben realized he couldn't stay like that forever, but he desperately wished that the ground would open and swallow him up before he had to face his uncle.

The fact that his cousin was laughing like the crazy person she was did not help, either. "Um..." he said as he rubbed his face with both his hands before slowly lowering them. The look he received from the brown haired man made him want to hide again. "Well... you see..." he gulped. This was more difficult than he had imagined. He could barely speak out of embarrassment . After what seemed like forever he finally opened his mouth again. "Gwenmademedoit!" he said, rushing the words in a vain attempt to explain himself.

Frank merely raised a brow and let his eyes leave his nephew to fall ooh his daughter instead. "Care to explain why your cousin is dressed in drag?" he asked slowly, as if his patience was running just a little thin.

Gwen gradually calmed down and stopped laughing, except for the occasional snigger whenever she looked at Ben's blushing form. "It's not like he hasn't worn girls clothing in the past. Remember that Halloween he just _had_ to dress up as a princess?"

"What? No!" Ben spluttered, shaking his head. "I was six and that _never happened_!" growling, Ben gave his cousin a dirty look.

"And that year he wore my jeans for the summer... or that time when he had my blue 'iSwim' shirt I got from grandpa... and my socks have _never_ been safe from him, now that I think about it..." she smiled sweetly at her father.

"Hey! I have no idea what stupid shirt you're talking about, but those jeans were in my drawer! How should I know they were yours?" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And the socks?"

"Well... I _might_ have borrowed a pair or two when I was a little short on my own..." he muttered, trying not to look at Gwen's smug face. "Socks are gender neutral! Like Switzerland! Or Japanese people!"

"Okay, enough of this." Frank said. "We're going down to the kitchen to talk about this. And you two will be kind enough to explain everything."

Ben and Gwen followed their uncle out of the room. As Frank was about to walk down the stars he heard a crash behind him. As he looked over his shoulder he saw Ben sprawled across the floor, having tripped on his own feet. "Go take those shoes off before you kill yourself, boy!" he called, noting the grateful look in the boy's face as Ben wobbled back into the room.

He all but collapsed on Gwen's bed as he sighed in relief as he could lift his feet off of the floor, pulling the shoes off of his feet. He wriggled his toes, making sure they were still functioning properly after being squashed in the ridiculously tight confinement of the boots. He gave the shoe an evil glare before he threw it in the general direction of Gwen's closet. Giving the other the same treatment he placed his sock-clad feet on the floor and sneaked out of the room.

He threw a longing look at his bedroom door, wondering if he might be able to go inside and change clothes... at least put some pants on... they'd never notice... right? He _really_ didn't want his aunt Lily to see him in a skirt, too. His uncle was bad enough! Groaning he headed over to the door. He placed his hand on the cool metal of the handle and pressed down, cringing as it gave a low squeak in protest. He held his breath as he listened for any kind of reaction to the noise. As all remained quiet he opened the door fully and took a step inside.

"Yes." he hissed to himself, pumping his fist into the air in victory as he padded towards his dresser. Grinning as he pulled out his drawer.

"Cheating, Ben?"

Ben shrieked as he turned around, jumping high in surprise. "What the hell, Gwen? What the hell?" he shouted, a hand on his chest as if trying to calm down his beating heart. "Are you trying to kill me? Why are you in here, anyways?"

Shaking her head she placed her hands on her hips. "Ben, Ben, Ben..." she tutted. "I know you. I know how you think, at least in those rare occasions where you do use that pea-sized brain of yours, and I know how you act. It doesn't take a genius to realize that you are dying to change and since dad gave you a perfect opportunity, here I am..."

She flashed him a brilliant smile as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the room. Ben pouted as she pulled him down the stairs, muttering incoherent, and most likely rude, comments about his cousin as they descended into the living room where his uncle and aunt were talking amongst themselves.

Ben flinched as they looked up and the look on his aunts face spoke volumes. His face grew red once more and he stared at the floor as he tried to hide behind Gwen. He didn't look up as he heard the crash of his aunt dropping the bowl of fruit she had been holding.

xXxOoOxXx

After a few minutes of picking up glass and pieces of squashed fruit they were now all sitting around the kitchen table, his aunt Lily trying not to stare, but failing miserably. Ben stubbornly refused to look at anyone as Gwen tried to 'explain' the situation with excessive ramblings and badly suppressed mirth.

"Yes, he's in a skirt. No, he didn't wake up this morning thinking 'Hey, what a wonderful day for becoming a crossdresser.'. No, mom, you don't have to lock your wardrobe..." Gwen briefly rolled her eyes. "Yes, I made him do it. No, I do not have an affinity for dressing people up in women's clothing, but it is great fun, I must admit. No, I am not forcing him, although he's not entirely willing, either..."

"Gwen, stop spouting nonsense, please." he father said, holding up a hand to stop her. He looked over the table at the two teens sitting next to each other. Ben was silent as a clam, his face red and diligently staring at the table while Gwen was looking at her parents defiantly, her arms crossed over her chest in silent protest. He sighed an pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Just skip to the part why he's dressed in... that..." a vague hand gesture towards his nephew only made the boy shrink away in embarrassment.

"There was a bet. I won, he lost. Ergo: skirt. Simple as pie." she shrugged, leaning back in the chair.

Frank could feel the beginnings of a headache the size of Alaska threatening to erupt as he rubbed his temples. "A bet?" he echoed.

Nodding Gwen leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her palms. "Yes. A bet. Since he lost, he has to do what I say for the summer."

Lily furrowed her brows, adding another set of wrinkles to her forehead. "But Gwen, honey, you can't do... this... to your cousin. It's too much. You must see how unreasonable you are being. You can't do that to poor Benjamin, and not for the whole summer! Surely you can find some other... task for losing." she said in her raspy voice, a telltale sign of smoking a cigarette too many in her days. Her fingers fumbled with the hem of her cardigan as she watched her daughter give a smirk. God, what she wouldn't do for one of her cigarettes this very minute. Her fingers itched an her lips tingled. The stress was building up inside her. Sometimes she wondered why she had quit smoking three years ago. After all, many people who had lung cancer still smoke... and she didn't have it any more, right? So... one little cigarette wouldn't hurt...

She shook her head and tried to push away those thoughts and feelings. Trying to concentrate on the conversation she clasped her hands in her lap and turned her attention to the now animated talk between her husband and daughter. She sighed. This used to be such a nice, quiet family...

"It's just a bet, dad! No one's getting hurt and it's all for fun!" she yelled defensively.

"So this whole thing is just a bet?" Frank shouted, now standing up. "Well, of course! That makes it okay! And for _fun_? I can see that Ben is having a _gay old time_ already!" he gritted out between clenched teeth, his arms flailing as he stared at his surprisingly stubborn daughter. Well, perhaps not so surprisingly, after all she did have Tennyson blood in her veins.

"I'm happy you feel that way!" she shouted back, standing up and placing her hands on the table, leaning forward. "Your approval in the matter is such a relief! And that remark was totally offensive!"

"Don't get cheeky with me, young lady! I am your father and I can still decide whether you are grounded or not!"

"Right. I am so scared of getting sent to my room. I'm not five any more!" She threw herself back into her seat, crossing her arms once more. "Of course, I could forget about the whole thing," she said a little more calmly. She saw how Ben lifted his eyes from the table, looking incredibly relieved at the moment. As her father sent her a questioning glare she just shrugged. After Frank sat down she continued, smirking mentally. "If Ben can't handle one little promise. I mean, if he isn't man enough to keep his word he really isn't man enough to handle a skirt..." she said and to her immense satisfaction Ben's face fell an the blush reappeared. Cheering herself on in her mind she smiled sweetly at her father's now furious face.

"Gwendolyn!" her father chided. "If you say things like that Ben will feel the need to..." he was stopped before he could finish the sentence.

"No, uncle... it's okay..." Ben's voice was shaky, at best, and his smile was crooked and reminded them more of a grimace. He rubbed his arm absentmindedly as he willed the words to come out. "She... Gwen would have done what I told her if I had won... And it's not like anyone knows me here, either... it... it won't be so bad..." he said in a strained smile on his lips, knowing it would if Gwen could help it, ignoring the triumphant look from his cousin.

As her parents did not seem convinced she groaned in defeat. "Okay! Okay, I give! He doesn't have to wear just skirts and stuff... you can have jeans, too..." it was now Gwen's turn to scowl as Ben gave a triumphant shout. "I get to chose them, though!" she yelled, hoping the boy would hear her over his little 'win dance' and the yells of 'Yes! Score!' and 'I win!'

Shaking his head he stood up, a sigh tumbling from his lips as he patted his wife on the shoulder. "I guess you two can take care of this yourselves." he said. At least Ben looked less likely to run from the room in shame than before. That had to count as something. It would probably take some getting used to, but his nephew-turned-niece was staying in drag, it would seem.

"Of course we can, dad!" Gwen said and stood up before she began to push Ben out of the room, his sock clad feet not offering much resistance as he dug her heels into the floor. "Oh, I almost forgot. Could you give us a ride to the mall? I need to get... a few things."

Ben shuddered at the tone of her voice and looked at her over his shoulder. Yes, he had been right. He did not like the sound of that one bit...

Frank gave his wife a look and she nodded. Sighing once more he pulled off his glasses. "Sure. I'll just go change my shoes."

"But... I can't go to the mall!" his voice a bit higher than normal as the panic began to run through his body. "I wanna change!" he cried, not particularly keen on anyone seeing him like this.

"No way!" she scoffed, pushing him out of the kitchen.

"But..." he threw a pleading look at his uncle, who in turn just shrugged, not wanting to get involved once more. "You said I could wear jeans!"

"Yes, but since you are already dressed right now, we are going!"

Ben glared at her, venom in his voice."I'll get you back for this."

Gwen just laughed as she threw an arm around Ben's shoulder. "Now, now, Ben... save the loathing until you have something to complain about. A trip to the mall isn't so bad. You should try waxing." she winked, her eyes promising unspeakable torture.

A feeling of dread began to spread through the pit of his stomach as he registered what his cousin had just said, his eyes widening as it sunk in. He turned to her in disbelief. "Y... you w... wouldn't!" he gasped.

The smirk on Gwen's lips made Ben's body go cold. He turned his head towards the kitchen. "Uncle! Help!" he shouted as he tried to get away from Gwen's iron grip. That's it. He was definitely not going to survive summer...

xXxOoOxXx

'"Come on! Do you really have to do that now? We're already late." the engine revved as he impatiently pressed down the gas, showing his irritation.

The dark skinned boy just sighed and turned to the girl he was talking to, grabbing the piece of paper and putting it in his pocket, showing a brilliant smile as he jumper off of the wall, dusting off the back of his jeans. "Sorry, Tasha, I have to go, but I'll give you a call later." he said as he walked up to the waiting green car, giving her a wave as he got inside.

Alan had just closed the door when Kevin decided that enough was enough and he sped away, the gearbox protesting loudly at the high speed until he reached down and changed to a higher gear. "I can't believe you! I told you I had to get to the race in time. That creep Morningstar is coming today, and It'd be over my dead body if I am late and get disqualified for it!" he growled, smoothly palming the steering wheel as he turned the corner, heading for the interstate.

"Calm down Kevin, it's all good. He ain't nothing to worry about, besides, I can't help it if the ladies love me. You're just jealous of my powers of attraction." Alan laughed as he put his seatbelt on. "It's not my fault you don't have a girl."

Kevin gritted his teeth an glared at Alan. "I totally have 'a girl'. In fact, I have several, it's just that I don't want some whiny, clingy woman who keeps asking for attention, plus I have no time for a 'serious' thing. You know my mom isn't feeling well."

"Yeah, I know. Did she at least take some time off to rest?"

Kevin shook his head. "No. She says she 'needs the money'. As if I couldn't give her money if she needed some, she just doesn't wanna take it!" he grumbled, changing lanes so he could drive past an old man in a Nissan driving thirty miles per hour.

"Oh, right. She doesn't like you doing this... I forgot." he said, scratching his temple. "I can't say I don't understand her. I've seen you drive, it gets pretty rough out there."

"Don't you start, too. I get enough of it every time I come home." Kevin sighed. "Now be quiet, I need to concentrate, we're almost there." he said. Alan just mumbled a 'Whatever' and crossed his arms across his chest as they rove off of the interstate and onto the road towards the old military landing strip. The distant sounds of exited people and the roar of engines grew louder as they came closer.

He continued through the mass of gathered onlookers and drove all the way up to where the other cars were parked, killing the engine both Alan and Kevin got out of the car. As Kevin close the door behind him he heard a bored, drawling voice to the right.

"So you decided to show up, after all. And I almost thought you'd changed your mind about racing me."

As Kevin turned to face the owner of the voice his eyes narrowed. "Morningstar." he said. "I was debating weather it was necessary or not, after all, I could beat you in my sleep, so I don't really get why this would be any different from last time. Which you lost, I might add."

Condescending blue-green eyes stared at Kevin. "Well, let's just let the past be the past and focus on the present." he said, getting off of the hood of his red Toyota Supra, letting one hand caress the glossy metal. "At least I have a better car this time, Levin, a lot better than your 79' piece of junk."

Walking up to the arrogant blond Kevin crossed his arms across his chest. "You know, it doesn't matter if you have the best car in the world if the driver is shit." he said, glaring at Morningstar, the blond glaring back.

After a few minutes of the two of them silently glaring at each other Alan had enough. "Come on, you guys came here to race, not glowering at each other!" he yelled, grabbing Kevin's arm. "Get into your cars so we can start this. I have a phonecall to make!" he growled as he pushed Kevin to his Challenger.

Chapter two - End


	3. Welcome to the Jungle

I apologize for the late chapter. I am SO sorry. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.

I will also warn you that I do not have a license, and thus I have no idea about driving or racing... (Yes, I am 24 and don't have a license... stop looking at me like that...) I'm sorry if it sucks, and please, if anyone has any info about racing they want to share, please leave a review or send me a PM.

Thanks. :)

What A Drag

Chapter 3 – Welcome to the Jungle

The roar of the engines and the way the smiling flagger began to untie her red and black checkered scarf made him all but roll his eyes at the scene. It was damned cliché, but it was a lot more appealing to use a hot chick in tiny shorts than a muscled, tattooed guy in baggy jeans waving a dirty bandana of questionable origin.

The girl raised her arms, a cheeky smile in place on her full painted lips as she watched both the drivers before the crowd started to count down.

"Five!"

Kevin grinned and grabbed the wheel, gripping it tightly. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and placed his hand onto the gearstick. Breathing out slowly he listened to the sound of his heart speeding up, blood pounding unrelentingly inside his veins.

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

Opening his eyes he stared right ahead and put the car into gear, every muscle in his body tensing at the awaiting leap.

"Go!"

As the makeshift flag moved downward he let go of the break an almost instantly the car shot forward. He sped down the deserted road, not bothering to check in the rear view mirror as he went from seventy to ninety-five, knowing that Morningstar was probably hot on his heels.

The scenery flashed by outside the window until it all melted together into a visage of brown and blue shades as the different lines in between sand, mountains and sky were blurred.

Even though racing was nothing new to Kevin, it felt weird to race in the middle of the day. Everything seemed so surreal without the comforting blanket of the night to make it into a different world. A world where the rules were different and the stakes much higher.

In the harsh desert sunlight, that world seemed so far away it was laughable, but Kevin knew it was all too real.

One mistake could cost your life, and although he liked to think of himself as one of the best, he was no exception to the rule.

As Kevin noted they were coming close to the end of the road, he prepared for his next move.

Flooring it he flew forward, and just as the road was about to end, asphalt meeting sand, he grabbed the parking break and pulled it up harshly as he turned the steering wheel, making the tires screech in protest.

As the car turned, Kevin watched as Morningstar's red car came straight towards him. The body of the green Camaro turned just in time as the Toyota flew past him, missing the polished metal with scarcely three inches.

Throwing Morningstar a smug grin and a mock salute, he released the parking break and shifted gears and sped off.

Zooming down the straight road, Kevin could see the red car struggling to turn around, and he laughed out loud at Morningstar's lack of real skill. It wasn't the first time he'd beat the stuck up bastard, and he doubted it would be the last.

After all, he wasn't smart enough to realize that Kevin was on a whole other level than him, but as long as it meant easy money for Kevin, he'd tolerate him occasionally.

The rest of the race was unsurprisingly anti-climatic. He got back well before Morningstar, and he had enough time to get out of his car, leaning against the door as the other car pulled up next to him.

The man was red-faced as he threw open the door and slammed it shut with a loud bang as he got out of the car. "Fuck!" He shouted, glaring daggers at Kevin.

"Told you that you and your fancy-ass car got nothing against me." Kevin said smugly, watching as his opponent's face grew redder.

"Shut up, Levin!" He spat. "I'm demanding a new race! My car obviously needs fixing."

Kevin just rolled his eyes at the blonds words. "You should take a couple of driving lessons first, too. But sure. I'll beat you any time, any where." He said confidently.

"Hey, can we split now?" Alan asked, knocking onto the hood on the car, making Kevin turn around to glare at him. Giving the older boy a silly smile he continued. "Here's your money." He said, tossing a rolled up was of money at Kevin who caught it easily.

"Thanks. Pleasure doing business with you, Morningstar. But how about you just hand me the cash directly next time, saving yourself some embarrassment?"

"Laugh all you want, Levin, but I _will_ beat you next time!" Morningstar growled before he got into his car. He fired up the engine and sped away, the wheels spitting gravel.

Kevin scoffed at the blonds threat and turned to Alan once more. "Let's go. You were in a hurry for something?"

Alan nodded and opened the passenger door. "Yeah, I have to buy a new shirt for my date this weekend, you know?" He smiled as he sat down into the comfortable passenger seat.

"You're going shopping? Again? Aw, man!" Kevin groaned, his whole body slumping forward so he was leaning fully onto the car, his head thumping heavily onto the roof. "I'm not following you inside, I'm waiting in the car!"

"Fine, fine! Just get into the car and stop acting like a child!" Alan said, sighing.

Grumbling Kevin got into the car and threw Alan a nasty sideways glance.

Alan could only yelp in response and scramble for the seatbelt as Kevin sped off.

xXxOoOxXx

After being forcibly seated in the back seat of his uncles car, Ben glared daggers at the back of his cousins head, wishing she would come up with the worst neck cramp known to man.

How the hell had he ended up here? Clad in a skirt and high heeled boots, he felt like it was some surreal dream.

Being forced to wear girl clothes was one thing, but having your uncle walk in on you while you are dressed up as a girl was another. He had never felt so humiliated in his life as when uncle Frank had walked into Gwen's room earlier that day.

Hopefully his dad would never hear about it, but with the way things had been going lately, karma would undoubtedly be a bitch.

From the rear view-mirror, Frank saw the way his nephew was glaring at Gwen, but not wanting to get into the middle of something again, he tried to ignore the burning glare and kept his eyes on the road.

This whole mess was their business, and he was _not _getting involved unless it was strictly necessary.

When the large mall finally came into sight, he all but sighed in relief. Driving down the lot towards the entrance he could feel the tension in the car rising steadily, and he could all but see the panic on Ben's face through the rear view mirror.

Stopping the car, he turned to Gwen and gave her a knowing look. "Okay, then. Call me when you guys want me to pick you up. And _be nice_."

Rolling her eyes Gwen leaned across the divider in between the seats and gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. I'll see you later." She said before getting out of the car, taking a deep breath of fresh air, enjoying the feeling of sunshine on her face.

Swallowing heavily Ben silently opened the door and stepped out onto the pavement in front of the entrance, the glass and steel structure looming over him menacingly. The tall, eight story monstrosity chilled Ben to the bone, and every fiber of his body screamed in protest as Gwen grabbed a hold of his arm and began to drag him towards his doom.

"Come on, Jen, or we'll miss all the people!" Gwen said gleefully as Ben's stomach dropped towards his knees, dread and despair slowly filling him as the automatic door opened to welcome them into the devil's den.

"I'm not good with big stores like this." Ben said anxiously as he grabbed Gwen's arm, holding it like a security blanket closely to his body.

Gwen chuckled and patted his hand patiently. "Relax, it's not like you're on your way to your execution. It's just shopping."

Ben scrunched his nose at Gwen's words. To him, those two were about the same amount of fun, although the whole execution business seemed may be less painful.

The inside of the mall was bright, the ceiling was open all the way up to the eighth floor, and Ben could see people milling about on the different levels, crowding outside the stores, sitting at the different small café's and coffee shops. They were everywhere, and Ben could feel the stare of each and every one of them.

As they walked he noticed that his cousin was receiving a fair deal of looks from the boys around. Taking a deep breath, he thanked his lucky star they weren't looking at him as he followed Gwen deeper into the complex.

Passing a couple of stores, Ben's expectations for the kind of clothes Gwen had in mind sank lower and lower. Feeling eyes staring at him, he looked over hos shoulder and saw two girls whispering to one another. Blood flushed to his cheeks as he quickly looked back to Gwen.

"Gwen! I think they know!" He whispered to her, panic seeping into his voice.

"What are you talking about" She asked, looking up from the rack of tops she was looking at.

"People are staring and whispering about me!"

Looking over Ben's shoulder, Gwen sighed. "Ben, of course they're whispering. They're girls! It's probably about your clothes, or your hair, or something equally juvenile like that. And if you find any boys staring at you, it's just because they think you're cute." She stated before turning back to the clothes in front of her, resolutely ignoring her cousin's spluttering outrage.

"Cu... cute? I'm not _cute_! I look ridiculous!" Ben hissed, his face glowing a deep red.

Three hours and a lot of dollars later, Ben was about to go bananas. His feet ached like he had been walking on nails, running a marathon, and walking on his toes all day rolled into one. He was extremely bored and wanted nothing more than to go home and get something to eat and burn the boots he was wearing.

He had no idea how much stuff Gwen had made him put on, model and chose what he liked, even though Gwen, eight times out of ten, chose the girlier stuff despite what he said, much do Ben's despair.

"I think we're about done now... I'll just go to the bathroom and then call dad to pick us up." Gwen said as she handed Ben the few bags she was carrying, making Ben struggle to carry the whole load himself. "You can go outside and wait, and I'll be right there."

Glaring at her retreating form, Ben tightened his hold of the bags as he stalked out of the mall, trying not to let the stares get to him. Exiting the building, Ben quickly scanned the area and soon found himself a seat at a slightly worse for wear bench. He sighed in relief as he sank down onto the wooden bench as he could finally take the weight off of his feet.

He was debating whether or not he should take off the shoes and rub his feet when two boys walked up to him.

"Hi." The one on the left said, his short black hair shining in the sunlight, making Ben squint. "I'm Cash."

"I'm J.D.." The other, chubby boy said eagerly.

"I'm not interested. Go away." Ben said, leaning back on the bench, crossing his legs like he had seen Gwen do it.

"Now, don't be like that." The dark haired boy, Cash, said and sat down next to Ben, placing his arm casually on the backrest of the bench.

J.D. followed his friends lead and sat down on the other side. "Yeah, we're all friends here."

Ben felt a crawling sensation moving up his spine as 'Prince Charming' and 'Goon 1' sat down. ''_Is this how girls feel when some creep tries to pick them up?_' He thought to himself. "I seriously doubt that since this is our first meeting and all. Can you please leave? I'm waiting for someone." He said, hoping they would leave him alone.

"I'm sure you'll feel better once you've had something to drink. How about having a soda with us?" Cash asked, placing a hand on Ben's knee.

Ben felt ready to scream in disgust, then throw up as he felt the clammy hand on his skin. "No. I want you to leave me alone!" Ben tried again. "I'm waiting on someone!"

"Yeah? Who?" Cash asked, grinning crookedly.

"Me." A voice said as a shadow was cast over them. Ben looked up and saw a tall, muscled man glaring at them. Cash's sick smile all but instantly melted from his face.

"K-Kevin!" The boys cried out in surprise.

"I believe she said she wanted you two creeps to leave." He said and cracked his knuckles, eyes narrowing menacingly.

Cash cleared his throat and hastily moved his hand off of Ben's knee. "Well, I guess it's time I got back to my own business. I'll see you around." He said before scampering off, his friend hurrying after him.

"I'd rather not!" Ben muttered to himself as he tried to use the hem of the skirt to rub away the feel of the creep's hand on his leg.

"Are you okay?" The newcomer asked, watching Ben's movements with a raised eyebrow.

"Wha? Oh, yeah. Thanks." Ben said, smiling up at Kevin.

Taking a step back, Kevin let Ben stand up. Frowning, Ben noticed how tall the other man was, even with Gwen's boots he only reached up to Kevin's chin. Without them he would probably only reach up to his shoulder. Ben sighed as the illogical feeling of inferiority spread through him.

Damn bastard for being taller than him...

"No problem. I'm Kevin Levin. And you are?" Kevin asked, cocking his head slightly to the left.

"Oh, I'm..."

"Jen!" Gwen called as she ran towards Ben and Kevin. When she reached them, she glared at Kevin. "What do you want with my cousin?" She demanded, standing in front of Ben as if to protect him against the evil wickedness that was Kevin.

"Yeah, thanks. Real classy. Like I'd do anything to a girl. You know what? You're a stuck up, prissy little bitch. Go make accusations somewhere else!" He growled before taking a step back. "I don't need shit like this. I haven't done anything!" He sneered before turning away and walking away.

"Kevin!" Ben called out, making the boy stop for a second. "I'm sorry, and thanks!"

Kevin simply continued walking, but he raised his right hand and gave a small wave of acknowledgment.

After Kevin left Ben turned around to Gwen, fuming. "What the hell is your problem? He saved me from those creeps."

"What creeps? And Kevin is bad news." Gwen said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Some assholes were creeping me out and he chased them off." Ben said, glaring.

Gwen had the presence to at least look sheepish, but she quickly regained her composure and raised her chin defiantly. "Well... that's good and all, but that guy is trouble! He has a record, Ben. A record!"

Ben deflated somewhat, but decided to stand his ground. "Well, lots of people do, Gwen! And doesn't grandpa Max always say that you shouldn't judge a character on what they have done, but on what they will do? If you do, then he's a much better guy than you give him credit for!" Ben said, sitting down on the bench with a low growl.

Gwen sighed and took a seat beside Ben. "You're right. I'll tell Kevin I'm sorry the next time I see him."

Ben gave her a sideways glance before nodding. They sat in silence as they waited for their ride to come, the afternoon sun hot on their faces, but Ben couldn't help to think about how lonely Kevin had seemed as he had walked away.

_'Next time...'_ He thought to himself as he looked down the parking lot in the direction Kevin had disappeared. _'Will there even _be_ a next time?'_

xXxOoOxXx

Kevin tapped his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently. Alan was taking forever and he was irritated as hell.

What the heck had made him getting involved?

Suppressing the urge to repeatedly slam his head against the ring of rubber, he gritted his teeth.

Well, at least he got to scare the shit out of Cash and J.D., but being chewed out by the prissy bitch was a downright dealbreaker... Thinking back on the whole ordeal made him grimace. At least the girl he'd helped seemed a whole lot better than her cousin, at least so far.

And she was kinda cute, in an oblivious way. Her short brown hair slightly messed up, hand he grinned at the memory of her trying to wipe away the sweaty handprint Cash no doubt left behind.

Hadn't she realized how much of her legs she had been showing? As she had pulled at her skirt, the sides of it had gotten pulled up, clearly showing her upper thighs.

Groaning he shook his head and tried to force away the pictures that began to flood his mind. "Alan's right... I need a girl." He said as his forehead collided with the steering wheel with a muted thud.

Closing his eyes Kevin breathed deeply, trying to empty his mind, but a stubborn picture of wide green eyes made it impossible.

Suddenly the door was yanked open and the car rocked minutely as Alan flung himself into the passenger seat. "Okay! I'm good to go. I got this awesome shirt, it's like red with these thin white stripes and the collar and cuffs are..." Alan's exited tirade faltered as he saw Kevin's lethargic form. "Hey, man... you okay?"

"No. I met the Queen of Bitch again. And I hadn't even done anything! And she just jumps at my throat." Kevin growled, throwing an acid glare towards the mall.

Alan grimaced. "Ouch... well, little miss Perfect might have a thing for you. Wouldn't be the first girl trying to play hard to get." He said, laughing.

Leaning back into the seat, Kevin made a gagging sound. "Please, don't even _joke_ about that!"

"Fine, fine. Oh, hey, my shirt. Yeah, the collar and the cuffs are white, just like the stripes, and it's gonna look awesome at the party. Just you wait." Alan said, exited once more as he thought about his date.

Mustering a small smile Kevin turned the ignition. "Hey, you know if that Tanya girl has a friend?"

"Her name is Tasha, Kevin!" Alan said pouting, before a wide smile spread onto his face. "And sure. My girl know a lot of hot ladies. You need a hook-up?"

"No!" Kevin scoffed. "I can get them myself, I was just wondering if she'd like to invite some friends for the party."

"Fine. I'll ask her." Alan said. "I knew you'd change your mind."

This time Alan was prepared when Kevin sped off, seatbelt already buckled safely.


End file.
